


pulling me in

by timeofsorrow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Dare, Embarrassment, F/M, First Love, First Time, Genderbending, Genderswap, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Virginity, chanhee is so overbearing, class-president!Sangyeon, each of them are seniors, female!Jaehyun, female!chanhee, female!jacob, jacob is 18 + chanhee and jaehyun, jacob is a pushover yikes, jaehyun is sadistic and loves to see people suffer, oh my god i did not know that was a tag i'm fucking howling, sangyeon is 19, sangyeon is the sweetest but is totally clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Jooyoung really needs new friends.





	pulling me in

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this is...written as if it were in one those anime-type highschool verses? Much weeb-ish but this fic in itself is kinda' one of those fics not to be taken so seriously. 
> 
> I don't know where the inspiration for this fic came from. It's been sitting in my drafts for...nearly a year now because I somehow lost the motivation to finish it off properly. But here it is! Now finished! So I hope y'all like it! :D
> 
> Despite this being a bit chaotic, I kinda' focused a lot on the breakdown of the "first time/loss of virginity" thing. It's something I personally think a person should really see as precious to them. So I ended up drawing the fic out a looooot more than I really needed to just because of that. lol But I hope it reads nicely!!
> 
> The title's taken from 'Waste The Night' by 5 Second of Summer.

It’s sometime mid-afternoon when Jaeun and Chanhee begin squabbling over how Jooyoung never does anything fun. It isn’t the first time Jooyoung has heard this conversation. She’s starting to believe there won’t ever _be_ a last time she’ll hear the conversation. 

Jooyoung knows how to have fun. She really does! It’s just that the things she considers to find fun in...well, Jaeun and Chanhee don’t. And it’s—

She sighs.

This is _not_ what she’s supposed to be worrying about right now. They need to get out from under her skin. Eventually, she gets tired of hearing them bickering while she’s trying to study. “Jaeun! Chanhee! If you’re not going to study, I’m going to leave!” She exclaims exasperatedly, rubbing one hand against her forehead as her arm is leaning on the table that’s on the floor.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot we were supposed to be studying,” Jaeun says, no hint of actual sympathy in the tone of her voice.

“And that’s why your grades are all questionable,” Jooyoung quickly snaps back.

Chanhee whistles as she cocks her head to the side. “Shit, eonni. What crawled up your ass and died?”

Jooyoung exhales deeply and shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s stress and you guys are not helping with the noise. I’m just—are we done here? I think I need to go home now.” She begins pressing her fingers into her eyes after closing them.

Jaeun hums as she leans back on her hands. “Yeah, I guess you can leave,” she answers, blinking for a moment. She then tilts her head up as a corner of her lips lifts up into a slight smirk. “On one condition,” she adds.

Jooyoung opens her eyes back to look at the younger girl and bites the inside of her cheek as she purses her lips. “I don’t like the look on your face right now.”

The latter grins. “I dare you to wear a vibrator the entire time you’re at school tomorrow.”

It’s quiet in the space of Chanhee’s room for a few moments. Until Chanhee bursts into laughter and Jooyoung lets out an embarrassing squeal. Jaeun looks amused at the scene that unfolds.

“I will do no such thing!” Jooyoung refuses, her voice high and face as red as a strawberry. What the heck is wrong with her friends? Why are they so strange?!

Chanhee groans as she falls backward onto her mattress and tells Jooyoung, “This is what I meant by you never do anything fun!”

Jooyoung gawks. “Wh—” She takes a deep breath to calm herself down before she starts shouting. “H-How is that _fun_!?” She asks, seething on the last word of her question.

“The thrill of no one knowing, but someone able to find out if you’re not careful enough!” Jaeun exclaims.

Jooyoung sighs. “I am not an exhibitionist, Jaeun,” she quietly says and the latter bursts into laughter. She feels the heat in her cheeks burn greater. “You know what!” She exclaims and begins packing up her school books and pencils. “I am leaving right now and far away from you perverts! How do I even know either of you!”

Jaeun continues to laugh as Chanhee grabs Jooyoung’s arm. “No! Please, don’t go! We’re sorry!” Chanhee whines, pulling on the elder girl’s arm repeatedly.

Jooyoung huffs and pushes Chanhee’s hands off of her arm. “Absolutely not!”

“Do the dare or I tell Sangyeon-oppa about your huge crush on him,” Jaeun says when she stops her giggling.

The pair of girls look over at Jaeun with wide eyes. Jooyoung jumps up with her belongings and shouts, “I swear to God! You’d better not, Lee Jaeun!”

“Eonni, I would do that dare if I were you. Jaeun’s been daring to tell him since his sixteenth birthday party,” Chanhee whispers to Jooyoung, pulling at the hem of her skirt. “She will do it.”

Jooyoung looks back and forth between the two younger girls in disbelief. “This-this is blackmail. This is blackmail! You’re literally blackmailing me! Over a sex toy!”

Jaeun shrugs nonchalantly. “Your point being?”

So what does Jooyoung end up doing? Accepting the dare. Her crush on Sangyeon can never be found out by him. _Never_. She will do anything to keep him from knowing of it. So she lets herself get blackmailed. By her own friends. For Pete’s sake, she needs new ones, she thinks to herself.

Before Jooyoung leaves Chanhee’s house, Chanhee pulls her aside into her bathroom. Jooyoung is confused when Chanhee reaches for her arm, lifts it up, and places something in the palm of her hand. She looks down at her hand and stares at the purple object until it quickly dawns on her that it’s the _vibrator_. When she looks back up with flushed cheeks, Chanhee is giving her a pointed look. 

“Don’t lose the remote or you’re fucked,” she says. 

And it comes out so seriously that Jooyoung gets frightened for a moment. She slightly pouts in a sulking manner. “I’m not that kind of person,” she mumbles. “I wouldn’t do that. I’m not that clumsy.”

But apparently she _is_ that kind of person. 

The next day Jooyoung wears it, but she doesn’t turn it on. At least not until Jaeun catches her around lunchtime. After that, she has it on the lowest setting. It doesn't bother her much at all to her surprise. 

Until she _loses the God damned remote for the vibrator_. 

She goes full panic mode when she pulls aside Chanhee and Jaeun to tell them. Chanhee mulls on how she knew it would happen while Jaeun hysterically laughs at Jooyoung’s misfortune. Jooyoung really is going to consider getting new friends.

When school is finally over, she is nearly a mess because the setting of the vibrator kept switching at random times. She knows that someone picked up the remote because of that and it scares her because she doesn’t know who could have picked it up. 

The worst part about it is that she couldn’t find any free moments to go into the bathroom to remove the vibrator. And if she had, she didn’t know whether Jaeun would accept that as wearing the vibrator or not. So she ended up suffering.

When the majourity of the students leave the school, she goes searching for the remote in the classrooms she’d previously visited. When she gets to her homeroom classroom, she finds the class president still there, erasing leftover writing on the chalkboard. 

Her _crush_. 

_Lee Sangyeon_. 

She curses her luck but she’s a lady on a mission. She owes Chanhee a new vibrator if she doesn’t find this remote and no way in heavens is she buying that—especially not for Chanhee. 

So she enters the classroom.

Jooyoung greets Sangyeon quietly then immediately gets down on the floor and begins searching for the remote.

He greets her back, not having turned around yet. But when he sees her, he asks, “Are you looking for something?”

Jooyoung stops in her tracks, almost hitting her head as she’s currently under a desk and didn’t expect Sangyeon to be paying any attention to her. “Um—” She looks around the classroom for some quick answer and sees a marker left on one of the student’s desks. “M-My pen!” She exclaims. 

“My mother bought it for me as a gift on one of my birthdays. I think I dropped it in here somewhere.” She cringes as the words come out of her mouth. Not only does it sound so lame but she’s lying to Sangyeon. She hates it.

Sangyeon takes the bait though and nods in an understanding manner. He gives her a bright smile and puts down the chalk eraser in his hand. “Let me help you!” He offers. 

And that’s how he starts helping her look for her “pen.” She despises her current human existence.

After a few minutes of “searching for her pen,” Jooyoung sighs in defeat. The stupid, purple remote is nowhere to be found. “I don’t think it’s in here,” she mumbles as she squats down to look under another desk.

“Oh, no,” Sangyeon softly says as sits down on the surface of one of the desks. He gives her a frown, looking genuinely apologetic. “I’m really sorry to hear that. Will your mother be angry?” 

When she looks up at Sangyeon from her position to answer his question, straightaway she finally finds the remote she was looking for this entire time. Except...Jooyoung sees _him_ holding it. 

She nearly loses every shit she has. 

Her heart pounds harshly in her chest as she tries to think of a way she can possibly escape the room without seeming strange. She stands up, ready to spit out some half-assed excuse to bolt the fuck out of there. But before Jooyoung can even say anything, she suddenly feels the vibrator notch up to its _highest setting_. 

In the midst of the abrupt change, she clumsily trips over her two feet, almost falling onto the ground. Fortunately, she manages to grab onto the nearest chair to stop her fall but she lets out a strangled cry as she does.

Sangyeon is startled by her stumble and slightly gasps. He immediately gets up from his spot and rushes over to her. “Jooyoung, are you okay?!” He exclaims as he attempts to help hold her up.

Jooyoung is already lost in the feelings of the vibrations from the toy inside of her by then and barely hears Sangyeon’s questions. Her legs tremble as she tries to stand but it just ends up making her feel weaker. The sensations completely override her brain cell functions and eventually, she can’t stay on her feet anymore. 

To steady herself, she grabs onto the closest thing to her, which ends up being Sangyeon’s shirt. It proves to be unreliable—because hello? It’s fabric?—and she slowly sinks to the floor, unintentionally bringing Sangyeon down with her.

Fortunately for Jooyoung, Sangyeon is _densely oblivious_ to her actual struggles. He only worries for her, thinking she’s internally injured. “Do you need me to get the nurse?” He asks in a frenzy as he watches Jooyoung begin to tear up. She whimpers instead of replying properly and that scares him. He starts to get up but Jooyoung clenches her fist into his shirt tighter, keeping him from standing.

“N-_No_!” She stutters through a shout and a high-pitched whine follows right after.

Sangyeon huffs, somehow sounding incredulous. “But you’re obviously in pain! You can’t just sit here like this!” He counters, trying to stand up again and failing when Jooyoung manages to pull his shirt by the hem even harsher than the previous time.

Jooyoung shakes her head rapidly in denial. “It—it’s not—” She tries to say something but whatever it is gets stuck in her throat and instead what comes out is a rather embarrassing loud moan. She barely even notices how she’s acting. Unconsciously. she lets her head loll forward until her forehead hits Sangyeon’s chest and she just stays there.

The sensations she had been feeling all day from the vibrator had her unbearably turned on but it was _nothing_ compared to what she felt right now. She’d only had a small handful of orgasms before, never really finding the interest in masturbating often, so she knows what an orgasm feels like. But right now, she felt like she was on _fire_. 

Her entire body burned, she was out of breath, and she felt the bubble in the pit of her belly trying to burst to let that wave of pleasure crash over her. Being _so_ close to climax, she completely forgets about Sangyeon and focuses on the feelings that are guiding her to finally being able to let go.

She pants through heavy “_ah, ahs_,” no longer gripping just Sangyeon’s shirt but also digging her fingers into the skin of his torso. When her stomach begins tightening, it brings out a deep gasp from within her. “_A-Ah_! Oh my _God_,” she whispers through harsh breaths of air and begins to sob softly. “Oh my _God_!”

“J-Jooyoung?” Sangyeon calls out unsurely as he blinks.

Jooyoung begins shaking vigorously with her entire body as her orgasm begins to wash through her. She hiccups through high-pitched whimpers and choked moans as she finally cums lying right in the hold of Sangyeon’s arms. It takes a couple of minutes of her inhaling and exhaling deeply to begin to come down from the post-orgasmic high.

With a trembling hand and her forehead still against Sangyeon’s chest, she reaches out to take the cursed remote from Sangyeon’s hand. She switches the toy off, drops it—more like throws it out of rage—and lets out a huge, relieved sigh from finally being let off the hook from the vibrations.

When Jooyoung comes back to her senses, the realization of what just happened dawns on her. Immediately, she feels her face heating up and her ears becoming hot. She’s _extremely_ embarrassed by the scene that unfolded. Even _more_ devastated by the fact that she just had one of the best orgasms she’s ever had in a while right in front of her long-term crush. 

Horrified by the replays in her mind, she pushes Sangyeon away from her. They meet eyes for just one second and Jooyoung feels tears threatening to fall out from the surface of her eyes. She jumps up quicker than lightning, ignoring the repeated calls of her name that Sangyeon hurriedly shouts out, and doesn’t run but _bolts_ out of the classroom.

Jooyoung does not take _one_ look back.

She’s running down the floors, out of the building, and off the school premises. Once she reaches the gates of the school, she begins crying. She is unbelievably ashamed of herself for letting that happen. But even more upset at the fact that she embarrassed herself in front of her crush. In front of all people—_Sangyeon_. It’s unbelievably terrific and it settles very ugly in her body.

_I cannot believe that happened_, she thinks to herself in disbelief as she sobs. _He for sure hates me now. I’m not going to ever be able to face him again_.

Jooyoung stops running when she trips over herself _again_ and tumbles down onto the concrete beneath her. She did not realize how far she ran and when she looks around, she finds herself on some street in her local neighbourhood. Too upset, she ends up staying where she fell on the ground and cries her heart out. 

When she finally begins to feel herself calming down, something drops onto her thigh. She looks down and sees it’s a droplet of water. She looks up next and the sky dark with grey clouds. She feels another droplet of water hit her face. Another hits her shoulder and once more on her hand. And then less than a second later, it begins pouring rain. 

_All of my luck ran out today, huh_, she thinks solemnly as she doesn’t make a point to move and sits there in the cold rain.

Just as she voices that thought to herself, a shadow is suddenly looming over her. Her eyes widen in horror and then she’s being pulled up off of the ground. Through tears. messy bangs, and a rapidly beating heart, she looks up to see—

Oh.

Sangyeon.

_Of course_.

He’s holding both of their belongings as he holds an umbrella over the two of them and is looking at her with a small pout and bit of a saddened expression. 

“You ran out of the classroom so fast!” He exclaims. “You left all your things there too! I was going to take them to your house but I didn’t expect to find you out here! Are you okay!? Did you hurt yourself!?” He asks, almost sounding as if he’s in a panic as he looks her up and down. 

He doesn’t let her answer as he realizes she’s soaking wet and quickly says instead, “Actually, my house is closer from here than your house. Let’s just stop there and get you a change of clothes, okay?”

Immediately, Jooyoung bursts into tears again and it startles Sangyeon. “Oh, no! Jooyoung! Please don’t cry!” He gasps and brings her into a warm embrace. “Why are you crying!?”

Jooyoung hiccups through her sobs and it makes her sound like she’s grieving a recent death. “Be-because! I did that thing! And-and y-you’re so nice to me still and I—” She cuts herself off with an ugly cry and cries more as she holds onto Sangyeon.

The elder boy hushes her and attempts to pat her back with the objects he has in hold that isn’t the umbrella. “Let’s get you cleaned up and we can talk after, alright?” Jooyoung nods in agreement so he begins walking with her toward his home.

Jooyoung weeps the entire way there.

When they arrive at the door of Sangyeon’s house, Sangyeon closes his umbrella and sets it off to the side. It’s still raining but they’re protected from the overhead of the door. Still holding his and Jooyoung’s belongings, he attempts to get his house key out of his pocket and open the door. 

Seeing him struggling. Jooyoung quietly reaches out and takes the items out of his hold to help him out. He gives her a small smile in thanks and she blushes. She looks down at the ground to discontinue their eye contact.

Sangyeon finally gets the door open and gestures for Jooyoung to step in first, so she reluctantly follows his lead and goes inside. He quickly steps in after her and shuts the door behind him. After they remove their shoes, Sangyeon guides Jooyoung into his living room and suggests she sit on the couch while he goes upstairs to get a change of clothes for her.

As Jooyoung sits there alone, she starts to feel super awkward and out of place. Looking around the room, she can tell Sangyeon definitely does not come from a poor family—expensive paintings littering the walls, a glass shelf full of rare pieces of china, silk curtains on over the blinds. It’s a bit overwhelming to her.

Five minutes later, Sangyeon comes back into the room. He hands her a pile of fabric, which she’s guessing is clothes. He tells her where the bathroom is located upstairs and that she should shower before changing into the clothes he’s lending her.

Jooyoung thanks him, not looking him in the eyes as she does, and follows his instructions to find the bathroom. She takes a quick shower, not wanting to waste water or spend any more time in his personal space more than she already has. 

Then she changes into the clothes—_Sangyeon's_ clothes—he gave her. It’s a plain, light blue t-shirt and grey basketball shorts. As she’s putting them on, she notices they...smell just like Sangyeon does and it almost sends her into a frenzy of self-hatred and anger. She tries not to think about it. 

The attire turns out to be way too big for her small but curvy frame. She drowns in the clothes. When she finishes dressing, she folds her wet uniform and leaves the bathroom. Just as she comes out, Sangyeon is coming up the stairs.

”Oh, you’re done? Let me dry your uniform for you so it doesn’t smell later,” he says when he meets her. “You can head into the kitchen and make yourself at home! I’ll give you something warm to drink when I’m done.”

Jooyoung just nods and silently hands him the pile of soaked clothes. She watches Sangyeon’s figure retreat into a room further down the hallway and sighs, feeling like just throwing herself down the stairs. Instead, she walks downstairs like a normal human being and heads into the kitchen—once she finds it. 

She tries to “make herself at home” by sitting on one of the chairs at the counter but she just feels anxious. In the end, she stares out of the window across from her and waits for Sangyeon to return.

When Sangyeon comes in a few moments later into the kitchen, he smiles at her. “Feel better?” He asks and then walks over to a cabinet. He begins taking items out of them that she can’t see.

Jooyoung blushes and places her hands on her lap. “Is that supposed to be a trick question?” She mumbles, blinking down at the counter in front of her. She hears Sangyeon pouring liquid and wonders briefly if he had already made whatever it was while she was showering.

A mug slides in front of her, making her look up. It’s Sangyeon who has a slight frown on his face. “No? It’s a genuine question. You were crying earlier,” he responds.

Instead of answering, Jooyoung picks up the mug and brings it to her lips but never takes a sip. It smells like peppermint to her, so he just lets the scent overtake her smells and the heat of the beverage warm her face. She’s...not exactly sure how to answer his question, so she decides to just. Not answer.

Sangyeon hums softly and sits on a chair across from Jooyoung. He places something down on the counter and slides it over to Jooyoung.

Jooyoung looks down on the counter to see what it is he put down and nearly drops the mug in her hand. She realizes it’s that damned remote that caused all of her troubles. She strays away from looking Sangyeon in the face even more and takes a sip of tea that’s in her mug.

“So do you want to maybe explain to me what this whole thing is about?” Sangyeon asks with a gentle voice and a reassuring smile.

Immediately, Jooyoung holds the mug up in front of her face. “No,” she immediately replies. Then hesitantly, “Yes.” A pause. “Maybe.” 

He just chuckles lightly and leans back in his chair. “I’m not going to force you but it would be nice to know so I could help you cheer up.” He tilts his head to the side in thought as he looks at Jooyoung. “I’m...not completely sure what happened. If you’ll tell me though, I’ll listen.”

Jooyoung sighs. She ends up telling him the entire situation, starting from Jaeun and Chanhee until now—excluding the reason why she accepted the dare and replaced it with something less invasive. Her face is fully pinked in embarrassment and she never once looks up to eye Sangyeon. She’s afraid to see any of his reactions. Jooyoung knows for sure that Sangyeon thinks she’s weird now. He didn’t say it but he doesn't have to. She knows.

“I’m sorry for lying to you,” she apologizes quietly after a moment.

Sangyeon laughs lightheartedly and shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I understand. I’m just relieved that you're not hurt.”

“I guess,” she mumbles half-heartedly as she chews on her bottom lip. 

When Sangyeon finishes his tea, he gets up. He walks over to the sink and rinses out his mug before placing it on the counter. He then turns around and leans back against the marbled counter with his hands in his pockets. “I'm not mad, you know,” he says after a while. 

Jooyoung looks up at him in surprise. 

He smiles and shakes his head a small bit. “I know that's what you're thinking right now. I'm not mad at you. There's no reason for me to be either.”

Clearing her throat, Jooyoung looks down at her slightly shaking hands. “I-I feel ashamed though. I thought...I thought you weren't...going to like me anymore...because of that,” she quietly responds. 

“Never.”

Jooyoung looks back up to Sangyeon again to find a firm frown on his face with furrowed eyebrows. 

“I would never hate you because of something like that. In fact, I couldn't ever hate you.” Sangyeon stands straight and motions with one of his arms for her to come over to his side. 

She hesitates for a second before scooting her seat back and standing up. Then she slowly strides over to the elder boy and stands in front of him. 

Smiling, Sangyeon reaches out and takes her hands into his own. He lifts them up and rests them upon his chest. “Do you feel that?” He asks in a nearly inaudible whisper. 

Jooyoung eyes his face and then back to her hands that he lay on his chest. “Um. I don't...y-your heartbeat?” She responds unsure. 

Sangyeon nods with a small laugh. “This is...really not the place to say this right now but...I really need to let you know. My heart...it races just like this whenever I see you,” he states. 

Jooyoung’s eyes widen as her head snaps up to meet his gaze. 

“I know. It’s...really _really_ the worst timing to be coughing up a confession, I suppose,” he says and coughs slightly as a blush starts forming upon his cheeks. “But I need you to know I could never hate you, Jooyoung. I-I like you a lot. For a few years now, maybe? And-and I'm not expecting you to feel the same way! I just—I wanted to let you know.” Then he lets out a deep exhale that sounds a lot like one of relief.

In silence, Jooyoung stares at up Sangyeon. She's in shock, her mouth agape. “I…,” she ends up trailing off, not knowing exactly how to reply.

The elder boy smiles down at her. “Don’t worry! You don't have to respond now.”

“I—no! I'm just. I—I'm-I'm surprised!”

“Oh. Surprising? Why is it surprising?”

Jooyoung drops her face into the palms of her hands and emits a whine that signals her embarrassment. She can’t believe she’s actually about to tell Sangyeon she has the biggest crush on him after all of this time she said she was never going to. She’s really hating life right now. 

“I…I actually like you too… A lot...since-since we were kids,” she confesses, words sounding slightly muffled since her mouth is covered by her hands.

Sangyeon lets out a gasp as a first response “R-Really!? Oh my God! Jooyoung, I-I had no clue!”

“That was kinda’ the point!” She whines and uncovers her face, dropping her hands. “And well. It wasn’t really obvious. Not-not unless you were Jaeun. Or Chanhee.”

He lets out a disbelieving laugh. “I-I don't know what to say... I mean—” Sangyeon cuts himself off, hesitating before asking, “Why...why didn't you ever tell me?”

They stand in silence for a minute while Jooyoung thinks carefully about what she wants to say. Sangyeon reaches out with one hand and squeezes one of her hands comfortingly.

She sighs softly and she looks down at the kitchen tiles beneath her feet. “To be honest...we never really interacted properly... I mean, we grew up together but we weren't exactly friends? We saw each other every day and sometimes got assigned projects together...but we never really made it past that.” Jooyoung looks at her hand that Sangyeon took into his hold and feels her heartbeat pick up. 

“It felt like everyone became close to you but me? And I guess I kind of always admired you from afar. You’ve been the absolute kindest in my eyes and somehow it went from platonic admiration to romantic interest really quick. I-I ended up getting a huge crush on you? And I...didn't think anyone liked me! Especially not you! I'm too quiet! And unfunny! And I apparently look like a loner too!? I just! I didn’t feel like there was...any reason for you to even look my way.” 

Sangyeon shakes his head vigorously as he hears Jooyoung confess her thoughts. He drops Jooyoung’s hand and cups her face instead, making her look up at him. “I like you _so_ much, Jooyoung. Please...please don't say that. Please don't say that.” He thumbs across her cheeks in a fond manner as he looks into her eyes. “You—you're truly the most beautiful girl I have ever met. And I wouldn't trade my love for you to anyone else.” 

Jooyoung’s eyes begin watering and her eyelashes fill with small tears. She casts her sight downward, her body slightly slouching. What did she do to deserve this? She doesn’t feel like she deserves this at all. She can't help the tears that start spilling.

A frown makes its way onto Sangyeon’s face when he sees a few tears drip down her cheeks. He wordlessly wipes them away. It’s quiet for a few moments before he asks through a soft whisper, “Can I kiss you?’

The sudden daunting question causes Jooyoung’s eyes to dart back up to his. Another moment of silence passes between them before she nods. Nothing even went through her mind during it so she doesn’t know why she hesitated.

Sangyeon only smiles. He wipes one more tear away from her face before leaning in and kissing her. 

The attachment of their lips is gentle and soft as if she’s glass that’s meant to be treated fragilely. He guides their kiss slow and practiced as her hands find their way to his waist. Being a few inches shorter than Sangyeon, Jooyoung has to lean up as they kiss and from an outsiders view, it’s absolutely adorable.

After a while, their kissing begins to take a different route, They begin to make out, breath heavier and tongues mingling. It starts to get heated when Sangyeon pulls her closer by cupping her ass and moulding his mouth with hers fervently. 

It causes her to let out a soft moan and upon hearing that, immediately he breaks the kiss. He leans his forehead against hers as he looks into her eyes and asks breathily, “Do you want to take this further?”

This time Jooyoung doesn’t hesitate. “Yeah,” she replies, also out of breath.

Nodding his head, Sangyeon leans back. “Okay.” He pulls away from Jooyoung and begins walking toward the exit of the kitchen. “Follow me.”

Jooyoung lets out a tiny “okay” and begins walking after him. As she’s going to walk past the counter, she sees the remote that even got her to where she is currently. She sighs and shakes her head, grabbing the remote as she passes the counter. 

As much as she isn’t minding her predicament at the moment, she still has to give that damned thing back to Chanhee even though she has the urging rage to stomp on it and throw it into the trash. Maybe she’ll ask Chanhee to do it for her.

As she climbs up the stairs once again, she’s feeling the nerves finally settle in. Her heart races when they reach the top of the stairs and Sangyeon makes a right turn to guide her to his room. She tries to swallow down her nervousness when Sangyeon opens his door and walks in. 

She follows after him as he waits by the door with a sheepish expression and red, ruddy cheeks. It makes her relieved she isn’t the only one feeling nervous.

The door closes and soon they’re face-to-face. It’s more nerve-wracking now that they’ve had the chance to stop and think about what was really going to take place if they let it get that far. There’s a moment of awkward silence and rapid blinking at one another before they simultaneously go, “Um.” There’s another five-second long silence and then they burst into a fit of giggles.

Sangyeon holds out his arms as he laughs and says, “Come here.”

Also still giggling, she nods and steps into his embrace. She clings onto his shirt at the waist again when he uses his thumb and pointer finger to lift her gaze toward his by her chin.

“You’re really okay with this, right?” He asks softly, inches away from her lips.

“Yes,” she breathes out. And it comes out a lot more airy and eager than she meant it to be. But with the way Sangyeon holds her and looks into her eyes as if she’s the only woman on Earth, she can’t help it. He has her that mesmerized.

Sangyeon uses his other hand to brush a few strands of hair away from Jooyoung’s face. “And it’s your first time?”

She nods, her face beginning to burn out of embarrassment.

He only smiles though. “‘Kay. It’s mine too.” And at last, Sangyeon finally connects their lips. It isn’t gentle like the first time he kissed her. It’s not rough either but rather hungry and desperate. They kiss for half a minute before Sangyeon lets go of her chin and puts his hands on her waist instead. 

Then he starts walking her backward until the calves of her legs hit the surface of his mattress and pushes her down so that she falls on the bed with him above her. Their teeth knock together awkwardly during the fall but neither of them addresses it and continue kissing. 

Jooyoung’s hands travel everywhere on his clothed torso, not knowing where to place them but also just wanting to feel him. His waist, hips, chest, shoulders—_everything_.

Sensing her rapid movement, Sangyeon pulls away slightly. “Do you want me to take my shirt off?” He whispers against her lips.

She nods in response and lets a soft moan escape her mouth when he squeezes her waist in return.

Sangyeon sits up, still straddling her hips. He takes off his uniform shirt in one pull and throws it to the side of his room.

Jooyoung exhales shakily when Sangyeon’s naked torso comes into view. It could be the eighth wonder of the world. That’s how shocking it is to her. She puts her hands back on his chest just as he’s leaning back down. 

Their lips rejoice once again and he slides his hands under her shirt to hold her by her waist. They don’t do much besides the languid kisses and light touches of skin. Sangyeon manages to slip his tongue into Jooyoung’s mouth at one point but he’s never rough with it.

Eventually, Jooyoung starts to feel her body getting too heated. She pulls away from the kiss momentarily to take off her shirt but it happens a little slowly. She’s a bit embarrassed when she finally pulls it over her head and sets it to the side. She doesn’t look at Sangyeon as she says softly, “Sorry... I know I have huge—” Jooyoung gestures to her chest, “and all...”

Sangyeon frowns. “That doesn't turn me off one bit,” he replies, slightly confused as to why she’s saying that.

“Oh…” Jooyoung fidgets a little before saying, “I-I used to get made fun of...during middle school because...I had bigger boobs and ass than anybody in our grade…I thought—I don't know. I didn’t...think it was something you’d find...attractive.”

He scoffs and holds her face in between in his hands, squishing her cheeks as he does. “Jooyoung, your curviness? I love it. I love everything about you. Just the way you are. Don't listen to those people, okay? They're just jealous of your beauty. Alright?”

Jooyoung nods. She responds with an “okay” but it comes out muffled because of the way Sangyeon has her cheeks squished between the palms of his hands.

A small laugh emerges from Sangyeon at that and he plants a kiss on her protruding lips. “You’re so cute,” he says and frees her face from his hold.

“Stop…,” she whines.

“Never,” he counters and leans down to kiss her once more. He lets his hands travel to Jooyoung’s breasts and begins squeezing them. As he does that, he places kisses on the side of her neck, leading to her collarbone and above her breasts. His mouth trails over to her right breast and he takes her nipple into his mouth, twisting her left nipple with his other hand.

Jooyoung lets out a soft gasp as she feels shocks of pleasure ride up her spine. Her hands find their way into Sangyeon’s hair and she softly grips the locks in between her fingers.

Sangyeon spends a few moments toying with her breasts, leaving tiny bite marks and open-mouthed kisses. Then he starts making his way down her torso, placing butterfly kisses as he goes, which requires him to have to get off the bed and sit on the ground in between her legs since they’re still close to the edge of his mattress. 

When he reaches the waistband of her shorts—_his_ shorts—he hooks his fingers under the elastic and pulls them down, taking her underwear with them. He slides them all the way off and throws them aside.

Jooyoung sits up while leaning back on her hands when he returns to her. Watches as he spreads her legs a bit wider for him to fit comfortably between. But then he takes her legs and lifts them up to place over his shoulder, causing her to fall back until she’s leaning on her elbows instead.

He looks up at her from where he sits and begins running the palms of his hands up her thighs. “Still good?” He asks, making sure she’s okay with what he’s doing.

She nods in response. “Yes, you’re good,” she replies softly but her voice is high and lightly airy.

“Okay.” He leans in towards her vagina and touches her clitoris using his tongue. It emits a slight gasp from Jooyoung so he does it again. 

Jooyoung slides one of her hands into his locks of hair when he begins to suck on her clit. She whines softly as he settles deeper into her vagina, using one thumb to rub her clit and his tongue to swipe across her entrance. 

It doesn’t take long for Sangyeon to build a steady momentum. Jooyoung knows that this is his first time but he moves so confidently that it doesn’t even seem like it. He has her breathing heavily and letting out whimpering noises every other moment. It astounds her how quickly he turns her on and gets her wet.

In a few moments, he’s spreading apart the folds of her vagina with one hand and using his other to insert one finger inside her. She lets out a whiny “_ahhhh_,” her hips slightly rising off of the bed—a reaction to the sudden pleasurable sensations she feels.

He pushes his finger in a forwards-backwards motion, watching closely how Jooyoung reacts to it. Hearing the small, breath-like moans she begins letting out makes him speed up his actions. He puts his lips around her clitoris and starts sucking again.

The action causes Jooyoung to gasp. “_A-Ah_! Oppa! _Hnn_.” Her toes clench and so does the hand in Sangyeon’s hair.

Encouraged by her whines, he adds a second finger alongside his pointer finger. It causes Jooyoung to immediately add her other hand into Sangyeon’s hair and he thrusts his fingers a bit harder in return. He feels her clench around his fingers when he curls them a certain way so he keeps doing it, hoping to get louder noises from her.

His plan works, eliciting a rather loud moan from her—one pretty similar to what she had done sometime earlier. Her hands in his hair tighten as well as her abdomen since she feels herself getting closer to climax. She breathes out heavily through her mouth as Sangyeon fingers her faster and sucks on her clit harder.

Her back arches into his ministrations, legs beginning to shake. She feels that wave of pleasure trying to come crashing through and takes one hand out of Sangyeon’s hair. She uses the other to push at his forehead, trying to get his mouth off of her. “S-Stop, Sang—_ah_! I—I’m gonna’ cum! S-Stop!”

Sangyeon takes his mouth off of her and leans back, his finger still inside of her. “Don’t you wanna’ cum?”

Jooyoung shakes her head. She sits up and leans down to kiss him. Against his lips, she mumbles, “W-Want you to put your cock in me ‘n make me cum...”

Laughing slightly, Sangyeon gently removes his fingers from inside of Jooyoung and nods. “I can do that,” he whispers back through their kiss as he wipes his hand on his blanket.

“_Please_,” she pleads and Sangyeon stands up, pulling away from the kiss. Immediately, Jooyoung starts pulling at the belt of his pants. She undoes it quickly, following with the button and zipper. Then she pulls his pants down, making sure to take his underwear with it.

Sangyeon kicks his pants off the rest of the way and shoves them to the side with his feet.

Jooyoung doesn’t hesitate to take ahold of his hard and throbbing cock. It's...much bigger than she anticipated. But it doesn't scare her like she thought it would. 

Once she has him in her hand, she slowly starts jacking him off, trying to get used to the feeling of him. Then she looks up at him, suddenly remembering something important. “Do...do you have condoms?” She asks quietly, a little embarrassed.

He nods and jerks his head backward. “Well, actually. No? But. M-My parents do? I-I can go search for it quickly,” he suggests. He looks as equally embarrassed as Jooyoung feels.

Jooyoung nods and lets go of his dick, so he turns around and goes to look for them. When he leaves, she scoots back on the bed until she hits his pillows and lies down. During this time, she is able to sit back and take in what is really about to take place. 

She is nervous but also giddy. Anxious but very excited. A little scared but definitely determined. Many different things she feels. But she thinks the most important one is that she feels safe.

_Sangyeon makes her feel safe_.

When he comes back a few moments later, he already has the condom rolled onto his cock. “It was to save time!” He defends himself when Jooyoung laughs at his hastiness.

He closes the door behind him and walks over to the bed. When he starts climbing onto the bed, Jooyoung sits up and meets him halfway to kiss him. After a couple of seconds, he gently maneuvers her back down on the bed, their lips still connected. He spreads her legs open and scoots in between them before pulling away from the kiss to nip at spots on her neck.

“I’m going to ask once more…” He says softly. “We can stop if you’re not comfortable. You’re okay with this, right? You really want to do this?”

Jooyoung laughs quietly and nods, unconsciously bearing her neck for Sangyeon. “Yes,” she whispers and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Yes as in “I don’t want to continue?” Or yes as in “I want to keep going?””

She giggles again and slaps his arm. “If I didn’t want to do this, I wouldn’t be here still,” she responds and smiles when Sangyeon lets out something akin to a whine and a groan.

“I just want to make sure. I-I wouldn’t want you to regret this. That’s the last thing I’d ever want for you.” He pulls back and looks at her to read her facial expression.

Jooyoung is only smiling widely when he leans back. “I want to do this, Sangyeon-oppa,” she confirms.

Sangyeon smiles back at her and nods. “Okay.” He leans down again and kisses her once more. He takes two of his fingers and inserts them inside her, hearing her gasp into the kiss and feeling her arms tighten around his neck. He thrusts his fingers into her a few times before slightly curling them and pressing up against her walls. “You’re so wet,” he mumbles against her lips.

She whines lowly and her hips begin moving at their own accordance, following the thrust of his fingers.

“I’m going to put it in now,” Sangyeon says after he pulls away from the kiss.

Jooyoung nods and removes her arms from around his neck, instead placing them on the bed near either side of her head.

Sangyeon removes his fingers from inside Jooyoung, feeling her body shake as he does. He sits upon the haunches of his legs and replaces his fingers with the head of his cock at her entrance. He brings one of the palms of his hands to his lips and spits on it. Then he uses the saliva to lube his cock. He looks at Jooyoung. “Ready?”

“Y-Yeah.”

He begins pushing in slowly, trying to keep from hurting Jooyoung in any way.

Jooyoung lets out a deep exhale of air as Sangyeon enters her and tangles her fingers into the sheets beneath her. When she feels the head of his cock make it past her entrance and the base of him hit her walls, she emits a louder gasp and a high-pitched moan follows right after. 

When Sangyeon fully enters her, he ceases his movement to let her adjust. “You feel okay?” He asks softly.

She bites her lip with a nod in response.

“‘Kay.” He pushes her legs back so that her thighs meet her abdomen. “Let me know when I should move.”

“You can right now,” she says and it’s so soft that Sangyeon almost doesn’t catch it.

“You sure?”

“Yes. One-hundred percent.”

Sangyeon chuckles at her response and uses his hips to pull back until his tip is the only part inside of her. Then he pushes all the way back in slowly. The movement causes Jooyoung to moan out in pleasure, so he does it again and gets the same reaction. At that point, he begins to create a steady rhythm—not doing his previous movements but thrusting a bit faster inside of her than he was before.

Each drive into her has her eliciting tiny “_hahs_” that continue to get louder. Jooyoung feels sweat beginning to accumulate on the back of her neck and the areas where Sangyeon is pressed against her—skin-to-skin.

Having Sangyeon inside of her is nothing like the vibrator. Not only does he make her feel _full_—in such a strange way to describe it—but she also feels different pleasurable shocks. The vibrator…_vibrated_. But his cock hit the inside of her in a way that the vibrator didn’t. Her own fingers didn’t even make her feel like this.

Even with Sangyeon pushing into her as gently and slowly as he was, she still felt _so good_. The millions of sensations overwhelmed her enough that she couldn’t keep her eyes open to watch Sangyeon above her anymore. But she hoped that he was feeling good too. And with the way he was letting out low grunts and soft gasps, she believed he was.

Sangyeon doesn’t ever seem to feel the need to speed up or fuck into her like a caveman. He goes very soft with her. A bit like...he’s not just fucking her. But _making love_ to her. In such a sweet, melodic, and gentle way. 

And it makes her profoundly emotional when it dawns on her. So much that she begins blurting out, “I love you.” _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_—and she can’t stop repeating it.

The simple phrase of affection gets to Sangyeon enough that he can’t contain it in him either. He leans down over Jooyoung as he has his fingers pressed into the underside of Jooyoung’s thighs near her ass and kisses her. 

But it isn’t like it had been before. The previous kisses were slow and getting used to one another’s taste. This one is messy. Desperate. _Passionate_. Showcasing how _deep_ their love truly goes for each other from all of this time.

Jooyoung’s realization of how much she appreciates Sangyeon hits her full force and has her getting closer to orgasming. She feels it in the pit of her belly, sparkling like fireworks and getting ready to burst into the sky. Her eyes are tightly shut and her stomach clenches with purpose. Every thrust Sangyeon gives her hits her in that one spot over and over again that makes her moan so eagerly with her body shaking in pleasure.

Sangyeon can _feel_ how badly she trembles. How much she clenches around him. The sensations cause him to further speed up his thrusts. He lets go of one of her thighs to press a thumb to her clitoris and rub on it in circular motions. 

That makes Jooyoung let out a high-pitched shriek into his mouth and have her hands fly to his head to grab onto his hair. “Oh my God, I’m about to cum!” She whines out loudly after disconnecting their lips.

“Yeah?” Sangyeon breathes out heavily. “Go on then. Cum, Jooyoung.” He presses a bit harder onto her clitoris and that’s all it takes.

Jooyoung throws her hands back onto the bed beneath her and fists her hands into the sheets until her knuckles become white. “_Hnn_! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” Her back arches with her head thrown back so that all Sangyeon sees is her neck and she finally orgasms on a shout of Sangyeon’s name.

Sangyeon continues driving into her, devastatingly close to his own climax. He feels the walls of her vagina tighten around his dick as he feels the rest of her body—almost vigorously—shaking through her orgasm. He watches her intently, the way she cums turning him on so much.

“_God_, Jooyoung,” he gasps out roughly as he stops rubbing her clit and instead places both of his hands on her waist. “You—you’re so hot…”

Jooyoung lets out an embarrassed laugh as she finally finishes cumming and her body goes limp against the mattress. “Stop,” she huffs out, trying to catch her breath.

“No, I’m serious… That-that was really hot.”

She shakes her head and giggles. “Shut up.” Then she looks up at him—in his eyes. “Are-are you close?” She asks, still slightly out of breath.

He nods furiously and a whine tumbles from his lips. “Yes. _Yes_. _Yes_. Oh, _God_,” he moans out. “I—I’m about to—_shit_.”

Jooyoung watches his face closely, desperately wanting to see how he looks when he cums. “You can go faster if you want,” she breathes out, looking down in between both of them to see Sangyeon’s dick going in and out of her.

“Sh-_shit_. A-Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Wanna' see you cum.”

And with that Sangyeon begins fucking into her at a deeper and quicker pace, trying to finish off himself quickly. It’s not long until he’s gasping out how he’s cumming and lets himself out into the condom.

Jooyoung thinks it’s absolutely astonishing how attractive he looks when he ejaculates and yeah. She understands it now. Why Sangyeon said she was hot. Why people do this—_have sex_. Why it’s worth the wait. Why people make it seem it’s so important to have your first time with someone you love rather than just anyone in the world. 

And she’s glad she waited. Because he’s the one. Sangyeon is _the one_. She’s so gone for him.

When he finally comes down from his high, he leans down and rests his forehead against hers. “You okay?” He softly asks.

Jooyoung smiles, feeling this emotion of euphoria more than she ever has in years. She responds with a cheerful “mhm!” and pecks his lips for reassurance.

He smiles back and begins sliding out of her. When he fully exits, he makes do of taking off the condom and tying it. He turns around on the bed and reaches over to throw it into his trash can. After finishing his task, he lies next to Jooyoung and puts an arm behind her head so that it goes over her shoulder.

As soon as he stops his movement, Jooyoung leans over, taking ahold of his face, and softly kisses him. After a moment, she pulls away and they rest on each other’s forehead while holding hands in comfortable post-sex silence.

She doesn’t know how much time has passed before Sangyeon finally speaks up and says, “I should get you home now. It’s getting late.” 

Laughing softly, she nods. “Yes, you’re probably right.”

Neither of them makes a point to move until they hear a car pulling up into Sangyeon’s driveway a few minutes later. Sangyeon immediately jumps up with a panicked expression. “That’s my dad. _Fuck_,” he whispers hastily.

Jooyoung bursts into laughter when Sangyeon basically dives off the bed and begins throwing his clothes back on. She sits up and is about to put the clothes Sangyeon let her borrow back on but he stops her with, “Wait! I’m pretty sure your uniform is done drying now. I’ll go get it. Stay right here! Don’t go anywhere!”

He then runs out of the room and Jooyoung begins giggling again. This is one of the many reasons why she likes Sangyeon so much. He's so naturally funny without meaning to be and she loves that quality about him.

Not a moment later, Sangyeon is rushing back into the room with her clothes and sets them on her lap. “Here you go.” His face is fully flushed and he has a bit of a sheepish expression, chest rising and falling because of his rapid movement.

She smiles fondly. She adores this side of him.

Eventually, the two of them get properly dressed and are at the front door of Sangyeon’s house before Sangyeon’s dad even gets to come inside. He opens the door to exit and Sangyeon’s dad stands right there with the key in his hand. Seems to have been right about to open the door himself. 

“Oh. Um. Hi, dad,” he tries to nonchalantly say.

His father only smiles. “Hi, Sangyeon.” He glances over at Jooyoung and an eyebrow raises. “You didn’t say you were having a friend over.”

Sangyeon blushes and shakes his head. “Uh, long story! But I’m going to be taking her home now! So if you’ll excuse me!” He takes Jooyoung’s hand and bolts past his dad with her in tow.

Jooyoung tries unbelievably hard not to laugh at the whole scene. She bows her head as she passes Sangyeon’s father and turns to face Sangyeon who’s dragging her off his house lot and into the streets.

“I’m so sorry,” Sangyeon immediately apologizes once they start walking up the road.

Jooyoung only giggles and shakes her head. She looks down at their intertwined hands and smiles. “It’s okay. I didn’t mind at all.”

They walk together in a comfortable silence all the way until they reach Jooyoung’s house. As they stand in front of her door, Sangyeon dramatically sighs. “So this is goodbye, huh?”

She’s sent into another fit of giggles and looks at him fondly. “We’re going to see each other tomorrow, Sangyeon.”

“But tomorrow’s a long time from now.”

“Just text me, you big baby.”

Sangyeon only grins and leans in to kiss her. When he pulls away, he does it slowly so that he can look into her eyes.

They rest on each other’s forehead once again and Jooyoung feels something weird flutter in her chest. She wonders momentarily if that’s the feeling some people talk about when they’re head-over-heels for someone. 

And as she feels the weight of the remote to the vibrator in her uniform jacket, she thinks she might have to thank Jaeun and Chanhee for this.

_Might_.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I have two fics out with female!Jacob...I am heading toward female!Sangyeon. lol, I'm contemplating on sketching them out now. haha, anyway! I hope you enjoyed! Please drop a comment if you liked this! I would really like to hear everyone's thoughts if you liked it. :)
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too!  
I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/sorrows_art) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well!  
I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
